


Les souvenirs ne peuvent être oubliés

by Kuroni_rainbow



Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Post-War, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: Et si Aziraphale n’avait pas raccroché après avoir appelé Crowley pour lui annoncer qu’il avait découvert l’Antéchrist ? Et si Crowley avait voyagé chez Aziraphale juste à temps pour empêcher Shadwell de pousser l’ange dans le cercle de transport ? Et si Aziraphale a des secrets jusqu’alors dissimulés ?Canon divergent juste avant que la librairie ne brûle.Écrit avec la merveilleuse @Hosabelle
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Les souvenirs ne peuvent être oubliés

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour le prompt "Un personnage prend l'autre dans ses bras et lui dit "ne pleure pas"."

« Par les pouvoirs que m’confère mon office d’Inquisiteur, psalmodia-t-il, j’t’im-posions eud’fuir ce lieu…

– Vous voyez, le cercle…

– … et d’rejoindre les régions qui t’ont ingindré, sans passer par…

– … il serait très dangereux pour un humain d’y poser le pied sans…

– … et délivrez-nous du mal…

– N’approchez pas du cercle, espèce d’idiot !

– … pour ne plus jamais tourmenter.

– D’accord, d’accord, mais, par pitié, tenez-vous à l’écart de… » 

Aziraphale courut vers Shadwell en agitant instamment les mains. 

La fin de la phrase fut noyée par un grésillement provenant du téléphone ancien puis des bruits indescriptibles, mélange entre un aspirateur et un sifflement. Shadwell se retourna, le doigt toujours pointé en face de lui, et se trouva nez à nez avec le "salopiot sudiste de la jaquette en lunettes noires", encore plus menaçant que d’habitude, avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

Le démon Crowley s’avança en s’écriant « Qu’est-ce que vous faites là, bordel ? Dégagez de ce magasin sur-le-champ ! » Le ton froid et effrayant suffit amplement à l’humain pour se décider à, et tant pis pour sa chasse aux sorcières ou l’argent qu’il souhaitait demander à Mr Fell. 

Le  _ ding _ de la porte retentit, étouffé par le son de la tempête naissante, et laissa place au silence. 

« Que fais-tu là Crowley ? Tu n’es pas censé être sur Alpha du Centaure ? » L’ange croisa les bras, laissant transpirer son inquiétude et son soulagement dans ses traits faciaux, ainsi qu’un soupçon de reproche. 

« Changement de plan. Hastur et Ligur sont venus chez moi. J'ai réussi à les semer en passant par la ligne téléphonique et en utilisant ton eau bénite. Merci de ne pas avoir raccroché d'ailleurs. »

Le corps entier d'Aziraphale se figea aux mots de Crowley, puis il commença à s'agiter, tirant sur les vêtements, se tordant les doigts, scrutant son démon pour voir s'il était indemne.

« Je vais nous faire une bonne tasse de thé, installe-toi sur le canapé. Je reviens tantôt. » 

Et il partit dans la kitchenette sans plus de cérémonie.

Étonné et un chouïa inquiet, mais pas au point de s'affoler, Crowley suivit les recommandations de l'ange et partit s'affaler sur le canapé, dans une position alambiquée. Quelques secondes après, il entendit le bruit de la mise en marche de la bouilloire et, connaissant Aziraphale, il savait que ce son allait s'arrêter dans 10 secondes, grand max.

...

...

...

Ou pas ? "Pourquoi la bouilloire continue de chauffer ?! Il n'a jamais fait chauffer l'eau de façon humain ! Pourquoi maintenant ?" Son inquiétude grandissait à chaque seconde qui passait. Une minute après, il était une boule de nerfs, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant pas s'il était sage d'aller dans la kitchenette ou non. Il ne sentait pas de présence divine autre que celle d'Aziraphale, mais il savait mieux que quiconque que leurs supérieurs respectifs avaient d'autres moyens de les contacter que de venir en personne. 

S'approchant le plus discrètement possible, il se dissimula derrière la porte et ne laissa passer que le haut de sa tête pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. 

Son angle de vision lui permettait de distinguer Aziraphale, dos à lui, mais pas s'il y avait quelqu'un — ou quelque chose — qui lui parlait. 

« Aziraphale ? » Il appela gentiment le nom de l'ange, puis comme il ne reçut pas de réponse, il poussa la porte et tout doucement il s'approcha de l'ange.

De près, Aziraphale se tenait la tête entre les mains, replié sur lui-même. Crowley tendit la main, et lui toucha légèrement l'épaule, le prévenant de sa présence et se penchant en avant pour essayer de voir par dessus son épaule. D'un mouvement brusque, Aziraphale se retourna, les traits déformés par l’horreur, les yeux brillants et emplis de larmes. Le bout de son nez et de ses oreilles, ainsi que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rouge cramoisi, divertissant Crowley pendant un instant. Il se ressaisit bien vite, et prit l'ange par les épaules, pour mieux le dévisager.

« – Aziraphale, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien du tout, mon cher. Tout va très bien.

– Mais, tu pleures.

– J'ai dit que tout allait très bien ! Retourne t'asseoir ! »

Crowley fut pris de court par l'éclat de voix, et recula de surprise. Puis, en levant les sourcils au ciel, il enfourna ses mains dans les poches horriblement serrées de son pantalon et chaloupa jusqu'au fauteuil, où il s'affala sans plus de cérémonie. Derrière le verre de ses lunettes, ses yeux fixaient le dos d'Aziraphale, essayant de déceler ce qui n'allait pas. Jamais son ange n’aurait haussé la voix sans raison. Peut-être était-ce parce que Crowley l'avait vu pleurer ? Il faut avouer qu'ils ne s'épanchaient pas souvent sur leurs sentiments, encore moins d'une façon aussi ostensiblement humaine. Bon, d'accord, Crowley avoue qu'il a pleuré comme une madeleine quand ils ont dû quitter Warlock, mais ils avaient vécu comme un humain pendant près de 11 ans. Normal qu'il agisse comme un humain. Et puis Aziraphale avait aussi versé une larme quand Warlock avait voulu lui offrir sa peluche escargot. 

Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que l'ange avait un souci. Et Crowley comptait bien découvrir ce qui se passait. 

Quand le thé arriva, le démon avait eu le temps d'esquisser un plan. Un plan certes pas très élaboré ni subtil, mais cela devrait suffire s'il ajoutait le facteur "alcool" à l'équation. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre son plan en marche ; mais plus tard. Une plus grande menace leur planait dessus : l'Apocalypse, et que s’ils échouaient, il n’y aurait pas de plus tard pour eux deux.

Aziraphale apporta le thé, l'air plus normal, et Crowley le savoura comme seul un pur  _ british _ pouvait le faire. Une fois que la boisson bien méritée fut finie, Aziraphale reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, et en se relaxant dans son fauteuil, ses yeux se posèrent sur le téléphone. Une ampoule au dessus de sa tête s'illumina et, dans un même mouvement, il se tourna et lâcha « Oh ! Crowley,  _ dear _ ! Je t'ai téléphoné ! » alors même que le démon, qui venait de s'étaler confortablement sur le canapé, avait aussi eu un sursaut de bon sens et lui demandait au même moment «  _ Angel _ , pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? »

Le ridicule de la situation fit glousser Aziraphale — c'était rare qu'ils parlent en même temps pour dire la même chose — puis il reprit sa phrase.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore dit pourquoi je t'ai téléphoné. Hum… Figure-toi que… je… J'aidécouvertoùestl'antéchrist ! »

Crowley le dévisagea, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Aziraphale, faisant un léger mouvement de balancier de la tête, mais sans dire un mot. Pas.Un.Seul. 

L'ange regarda Crowley avec méfiance et déglutit avant de continuer. 

« Je le sais depuis la nuit où tu as percuté cette jeune femme à bicyclette. Tu sais, le livre que j'ai retrouvé sur la banquette arrière en prenant mes gâteaux ? Eh bien c'est le livre d'Agnès Barge, la seule voyante dont les prophéties se révélèrent justes malgré les années de différences. Et elle m'a donné suffisamment d'indices pour que je localise l'emplacement exact de l'antéchrist. Il est à Tadfield ! Nous étions si proches de lui mais je n'ai rien senti ! Aucune présence démoniaque, à part la tienne bien sûr… Il faut qu'on aille arrêter tout ça ! »

Aziraphale s'était levé sur la fin de son explication pour faire les cent pas juste devant Crowley, qui continuait à ne rien dire et à fixer l'ange. Ce dernier finit par s'en rendre compte et s'arrêta net, les pieds figés sur le prochain pas.

« Eh bien. Dis quelque chose. »

Crowley prit une grande inspiration.

« – “Nous”.

– Quoi, nous ? 

– Je pensais qu'on “avait absolument rien en commun".

– Oh, Crowley. »

Aziraphale lui jeta un regard déçu.

«– Quoi ?

– J'ai parlé dans le feu de l'action. Allez, lève-toi ! Tu dois nous conduire jusqu'à Tadfield, je continuerais l'explication sur le chemin. »

Le démon grommela avant de se démêler les membres puis de suivre l'ange, qui se trouvait déjà assis correctement du côté passager de la Bentley. Démarrant la voiture sans l'aide de clés, Crowley mit un disque au hasard dans le lecteur CD, qui n'était pas un  _ Best Of Queen _ , juste une  [ sonate de Paganini ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcnOpW2zpV4) et qui le resta tout le long du trajet.

~~~~~~~~~~

Un peu moins d'un mois après l'Apoca-plus-tard, l'ex-démon et l'ex-ange se retrouvèrent une fois de plus au bord du lac du parc St-James, plus par habitude désormais que par nécessité de se fondre dans la masse. Ils étaient devenus attachés aux canards avides de pain peuplant le parc, et plusieurs bons petits restaurants se trouvaient agréablement proches des sorties. C’est justement dans un de ces restaurants que Crowley commença à mettre en œuvre son plan pour révéler ce qu’Aziraphale ne voulait pas lui dire.

Durant ces quelques semaines, ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble, bien plus qu’à leur habitude, mais sans non plus rester collé l’un à l’autre. Crowley ne savait pas qui avait émis cette condition, mais elle restait respectée. Il allait à la librairie pour faire sortir l’ange, et parfois ce dernier lui proposait de rester après un repas pour qu’ils profitent d’une (ou plusieurs) bonnes bouteilles d’alcool. Mais cela n’allait jamais plus loin. Crowley voulait passer encore plus de temps avec Aziraphale mais ce dernier semblait toujours avoir des appréhensions à passer trop de temps avec lui. Évidemment, Crowley savait bien d’où cela venait, mais quelque chose paraissait clocher.

Dans un salon de thé aux abords du parc, Crowley regardait avec passion l’ange assis en face de lui manger des scones.

« Ça te dirait de venir ? » 

Aziraphale arrêta de manger son scone et reposa la tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe. Les conversations du salon de thé s’étaient tues aussi, comme si le monde se mettait soudainement à l’écoute de ces deux entités. 

« Venir où ? »

Crowley émit une suite de “Ngk” puis il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et précisa.

« – Moi. Appartement. Mayfair.

– Ce serait avec plaisir, mon cher Crowley. »

L’ange finit son scone sans le quitter des yeux puis se tamponna les commissures des lèvres. 

« – On y va ?

– Ngk ! »

Le rapide trajet dans la Benltey se déroula sans incident, et Crowley roula à peine 10 km/h au-delà de la limite de vitesse, au grand soulagement de l’ange. Pas un mot ne fut échangé jusqu’à ce qu’ils passent la porte de l’appartement de Crowley. Aziraphale était déjà venu le soir de l’Apoca-oups, mais les circonstances ne lui avaient pas permis de bien voir l’appartement, ni d’être au summum de la politesse. Il resta donc dans le vestibule, attendant l’autorisation de Crowley pour avancer, mais curieux tout de même quant à la raison de cette invitation.

« – Crowley, mon cher. Pourquoi m’avoir demandé de venir ?

– Oh, euh, hum… Tu sais c’est pour… enfin, ça va faire un mois que l’Apocalypse a failli se dérouler, et je me disais que… Je te devais des excuses.

– Des excuses ? Pour quoi ?

– Pour ce qui s’est passé au kiosque.

– Oh Crowley ! Tu n’as aucune excuse à fournir. Je suis bien plus coupable que toi ! » 

Ce dernier enleva ses lunettes de soleil, révélant ses pupilles reptiliennes, et fixa Aziraphale dans les yeux. 

« Tu avais raison, dans un certain sens. Il n’y avait pas de “nous” à ce moment-là. Juste l’Enfer et le Ciel se préparant pour la bataille finale, et on devait choisir… »

Crowley s’interrompit en pleine phrase car il vit qu’Aziraphale s’était refermé sur lui-même, croisant les mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Il renfila ses lunettes, et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean avant de marcher gauchement vers son salon, laissant Aziraphale dans le vestibule. 

L’ange sortit de sa torpeur quand il entendit l’eau bouillir. Interprétant cela comme un signe positif pour pénétrer plus loin dans l’appartement, il ne se fit pas prier et avança, jusqu’à la porte donnant sur le salon. Là, il resta bouche bée face à la vue qui s’offrait à lui : d’immenses baies vitrées donnant sur les rues de Londres, un canapé blanc très moderne en face d’une gigantesque télévision, et de petites étagères contenant des livres scientifiques et des disques de musique. 

De la cuisine, Crowley pouvait voir Aziraphale progresser dans son exploration sans que celui-ci ne le voie, grâce à un jeu de reflets discrets. 

« Installe-toi sur le fauteuil, fais comme chez toi,  _ angel _ . » 

Il laissa le thé infusé dans une tasse avec des ailes d’anges et partit chercher une bouteille de Labastide de Levis dans sa réserve personnelle. 

Quand il revint, il trouva l’ange assis à une extrémité du fauteuil, prenant le moins de place possible et ne paraissant pas du tout à l’aise. Crowley déposa le plateau contenant sa tasse de café, la tasse de thé pour l’ange, la bouteille de vin et deux verres déjà remplis.

« Vin ou thé, tu as le choix. » 

Aziraphale regarda Crowley, puis le plateau et prit un verre qu’il but cul sec, puis le deuxième subit le même traitement. 

« – J’ai des trucs plus fort si tu veux.

– Je veux bien, oui.

– Cognac, bourbon, whisky, rhum, vodka ?

– Du whisky, s’il te plait.

– N’importe quoi pour toi,  _ angel _ . »

Crowley revint de la cuisine avec une bouteille de 50 ans d’âge et la posa sur la table. D’un même mouvement, le démon se rassit et se servit un verre de Labastide de Levis. La conversation ne tarda pas à se faire, les esprits détendus par l’alcool, et très rapidement le sujet du vol arriva.

« – Tu sais, Crowley, ça fait des années que je n’ai pas sorti mes ailes.

– Faux. À la base militaire, face à Satan.

– Boh, mais ça compte pas. Je n’en ai pas profité.

– Elles étaient quand même sorties.

– Bon, bon d’accord. Des années que je n’ai pas JOUI de mes ailes.

– Ngk ! Sssi tu le dis,  _ angel _ .

– Des années que je ne suis pas monté en l’air, et encore moins avec toi. La caresse du vent sur ma peau, ou bien sentir mon corps repousser ses limites. Pouvoir bouger aussi précisément et rapidement que voulu. Aller le plus haut possible, sentir mon corps si compressé une fois qu’on a atteint la 7ᵉ couche atmosphérique.

– Ngk, il n’y en a que 5,  _ angel _ .

– Ah vraiment ? Quel dommage. Je ferais bien quelques enchaînements de figures avec toi. Je suppose que tu as toujours été très doué.

– Alors pourquoi ne pas aller voler immédiatement ?

– Je suis trop noué, je le crains.

– Oh, mon pauvre ange, tu veux un massage ?

– Avec grand plaisir, mon c*hic* Crowley.

– Ngk ! Où ççça ??

– Aux épaules. Avoir rangé la librairie n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça au final. »

Crowley se leva de son côté du fauteuil — qui faisait bien plus de la moitié et qui débordait un peu sur les cuisses de l’ange — afin de s’asseoir, pour faire face au dos d’Aziraphale. Posant ses mains sur les épaules, Crowley commença à effectuer de petits mouvements circulaires afin de localiser les nœuds, mais fut vite distrait par les gémissements que faisait l’ange. 

Entre deux gémissements, Aziraphale réussit à parler correctement.

« Je peux enlever une épaisseur,  _ Crowley _ ? »

Le démon ne répondit pas mais il interrompit le mouvement de ses mains, le temps que l’ange puisse enlever son veston et son nœud papillon. Il ouvrit aussi les premiers boutons de sa chemise, se mettant à l’aise et laissant la base de son cou à l’air. Le contact plus direct — et la vision — de la peau de l’ange mit Crowley dans tous les états. Il n’arrivait plus à bien contrôler ni ses pensées ni ses pupilles, ou encore son envie de goûter l’air de la langue. 

L’ange sentait bien à quel point il faisait de l’effet à Crowley et cela le flattait vraiment, raison pour laquelle il déboutonna un peu plus sa chemise et la fit glisser de ses épaules dans un mouvement qu’il espérait être naturel. L’état d’ébriété permet d’accomplir de petits miracles, car Crowley ne remarqua le mouvement de la chemise que quand elle fut déjà bien descendue. Voulant conserver la dignité d’Aziraphale — le peu qu’il en restait, et sa santé mentale par la même occasion — il attrapa le col de la chemise et ferma le poing pour tirer la chemise vers le haut. Ses ongles, qui ressemblaient plus à des griffes qu’autre chose, râpèrent la peau de l’ange lui laissant trois fines traînées rouges au milieu du dos. Crowley sentit le corps de l’ange se crisper et le vit se lever d’un mouvement brusque, incapable de réagir. Comme hors de son corps, il vit Aziraphale renfiler le haut de sa chemise et la reboutonner. Ce n’est que quand l’ange tendit la main pour attraper sa veste que Crowley sortit de sa torpeur et eut l’idée de se lever lui aussi. Trébuchant en démêlant ses jambes, il essaya de sortir de canapé sans s’étaler face contre le sol.

« Trop c’est trop ! Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Si tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, dis-le ! Ah mais ce serait normal, je suis un démon après tout. »

Aziraphale se retourne et lui dit, les yeux pleins d'émotions. « Je te confierais ma vie. Je te l'ai déjà confiée. Tu n'es pas fautif ici, Crowley. C'est juste que.... C'est moi qui... » 

Aziraphale laissa sa phrase en suspens et détourna les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

Crowley s'approcha doucement et lui mit la main sur le bras « Qu'y a-t-il,  _ angel  _ ? Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Ce dernier resta immobile l’espace d’un instant avant de se laisser aller. 

« Tu ne peux pas m’aider, mon cher. Personne ne le peut. Vois-tu, j’ai été créé pour la Guerre des Anges, la première, avant la Chute. Et au début de mon existence je n’ai connu que la guerre, les cris, le sang et les larmes de nos égaux qui Chutaient. J’ai tranché, tailladé, estoqué de nombreux adversaires, ne sachant ni leur nom ni leur rang. Quand tous les Rebelles furent envoyés en Enfer, j’ai enfin pu prendre conscience de mon entourage et apprendre ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur le Paradis. Par la suite, on m’a attribué mon rang de Principauté et le rôle de Gardien de la Porte Est du Jardin. En descendant sur Terre, les souvenirs de cette Guerre me hantaient, aussi précis qu’au premier jour, et malgré tous mes efforts pour diminuer les séquelles sur mon esprit, les échos des armes s’entrechoquant et les cris de souffrance résonnaient à mes oreilles, dans une litanie incessante.

Avec le temps j’ai réussi à ne plus être autant affecté par mes souvenirs et je les avais relégués dans une partie lointaine de mon esprit. Mais chaque fois que je relâchais mon attention, une vague de stigmates me submergeait et le cycle de douleur, affliction, culpabilité et deuil recommençait encore et encore.

Tu te souviens de Rome ? J’avais réussi à te tenter pour que tu testes les huîtres de Petronius. Puis on s’était pris quelques bouteilles de vin — qui avait un goût si amer — et on avait passé le reste de la soirée à déambuler dans les rues de Rome. À un moment, tu m’avaiss confié que tu avais pris l’habitude de dormir — à la façon humaine — et m’avais vanté les mérites d’une nuit de sommeil même si on n’en a pas besoin. Je dois t’avouer que sur le coup cela m’avait paru absolument inutile et une perte de temps incroyable, car pendant le temps où les humains dorment, ils pourraient réaliser dans d’autres choses bien plus utiles. Et c’est ce que je t’avais dit. Mais je t’ai caché avoir essayé de dormir après l’assassinat de Caligula. J’ai suivi les conseils que tu m’avais donnés et la partie où je devais ralentir mes fonctions vitales s’est très bien déroulée. Tu m’avais prévenu que je risquais de faire des rêves, sauf que ce sont les souvenirs de cette guerre qui sont venus me tourmenter, et je ne pouvais pas m’en libérer, j’étais prisonnier de mon propre esprit. Après ce qui semblait être un temps infini, je me suis enfin réveillé, tremblant, couvert de sueur, et pleurant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. 

Je n'ai jamais réessayé de dormir depuis ce soir-là, j'ai trop peur de ce dont je pourrais me rappeler, trop inquiet à l’idée de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon esprit et de me retrouver coincé dans une spirale sans fin de souvenirs atroces, les revivant encore et encore, telle une plaie qui cicatrise et dont on arrache la croûte…

Au fil des millénaires, j'ai réussi à atténuer l’angoisse que provoquait cette guerre dans mon esprit, sans vraiment complètement réussir. À l’approche de l’Apocalypse, j’étais aussi terrorisé en pensant au destin des Humains qu’en pensant à celui qui nous attendait : la Dernière Bataille. Je n’ai jamais aimé ôter la vie d’un être vivant, car Elle les a créés et qu’en tant qu’ange je dois aimer chaque chose vivante. Et je pense que cela inclut aussi les démons. Si Elle ne vous aimait pas, alors pourquoi vous faire Chuter ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement vous effacer du plan existentiel, supprimant chaque trace de votre passage dans cet univers ? 

Je n’osais pas vraiment m’attarder sur de telles pensées, de peur que cela me fasse Chuter si Gabriel ou un autre archange le découvrait. Mais cela ne m’empêchait pas d’y réfléchir, car tu étais là, et tu osais poser à voix haute les questions qui me rongeaient l’esprit. D’ailleurs, je te demande pardon de t’avoir rabaissé et mis à mal quand tu les posais. Mes interrogations se retrouvaient à l’air libre et aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, le fait de ne pas être seul à Douter me poussait à continuer mon raisonnement. Attention, je ne Doute pas d’Elle, je Doute du raisonnement du Ciel par rapport aux Démons. 

Hum, bref, l’arrivée imminente de l'Apocalypse m'a rappelé que la Dernière Guerre se rapprochait inexorablement et que je devrais alors affronter, et tuer, des démons. La plupart sont méchants jusqu’au plus profond de leurs âmes mais d’autres, comme toi, sont bien plus gentils qu’il n’y paraît. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas être appelé gentil, Crowley, mais c’est ce que tu es. Et effleurer l’idée d’avoir à croiser le fer avec toi me rend malade. Jamais je n’aurais pu te blesser, jamais.

Je… Enfin… Ta… Oh je ne sais pas comment le dire avec tact, alors pardonne mon franc-parler. Après m’avoir demandé de l’eau bénite pendant la période victorienne, je n’ai pu m’empêcher d’imaginer la raison pour laquelle tu en voudrais. Te suicider ? Une assurance, comme tu le disais ? Un moyen de pression ? Tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables me sont passés par l’esprit, la plupart mettaient en scène ta fin dans d’atroces souffrances. Cela m’inquiétait tellement que je me suis surpris plus d’une fois à être perdu dans mes pensées, ayant interrompu ce que je faisais pour t’imaginer dans une situation désespérée.

Quand tu as débarqué chez moi il y a quelques semaines et que tu as dit que d’autres démons te cherchaient, j’ai paniqué, car c’était — et c’est toujours — un des scénarios que je redoute le plus. 

Tu mérites de vivre Crowley, ça j’en suis persuadé et rien ne pourrait me faire changer d’avis. J’ai bien affronté l’Enfer et le Paradis pour toi, après tout. »

Pendant son monologue, Aziraphale avait tourné le dos à Crowley, ne voulant pas être déstabilisé par les réactions de ce dernier. Mais pour sa dernière phrase, il voulut absolument voir son visage et se retourna, arborant un sourire mi-penaud, mi-gêné. Crowley, qui avait gardé sa main sur le bras d’Aziraphale, la laissa tomber et resta planté sur place, droit comme un piquet, son avachissement habituel oublié. Il bougea très lentement, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque allait briser ce moment partagé. Aziraphale regarda les mains de Crowley se rapprocher de lui, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, sa respiration s’accélérant légèrement car il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. De nombreuses possibilités lui passèrent par la tête mais aucune ne faisait mention d’un câlin. “Crowley” et “câlin” n’allaient pas ensemble. Et pourtant, Aziraphale ne pouvait pas s’y méprendre. Les immenses et fins bras de Crowley lui entouraient les épaules, ses mains filiformes lui agrippaient le col de la chemise et il serrait, serrait encore plus, mettant une pression agréable sur le haut de son corps. Crowley avait posé sa tête sur l’épaule d’Aziraphale, lui emplissant la vue de cheveux roux comme les flammes. L’ange pouvait sentir la pommette de Crowley appuyant sur sa chair, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il aimait ça, peut importe que “ça” impliquait.

Jetant les dernières bribes de retenue au feu, Aziraphale rendit l’embrassade à Crowley, les mains à plat sur les omoplates du démon, le nez enfoui dans le creux du cou, là où tout semble aller pour le mieux. L’odeur du démon était enivrante : du gingembre, une bougie récemment éteinte, l’herbe mouillée, et une pierre chauffée au soleil, le tout formant un cocktail addictif dont l’ange ne pouvait se défaire.

Ne voulant jamais quitter le moment, Aziraphale serra encore plus fort le démon dans ses bras, qui lui rendit la pareille, et des larmes trop longtemps retenues s’échappèrent, trahissant un besoin jusqu’alors inassouvi de se confier à la personne qui lui importait le plus au monde.

Quand la force de l’étreinte commença à devenir inconfortable, Crowley bougea légèrement sa tête afin de coller ses lèvres près de l’oreille de l’ange.

  
  


“Ne pleure pas.”

Une simple petite phrase

dite au cœur d’une embrassade.

“Ne pleure pas.”

Trois petits mots

pour dire que tout ira bien.

“Ne pleure pas.”

Un murmure qui résonne,

comme un cri dans la pénombre.

“Ne pleure pas.”

Un appel au secours, 

murmuré dans tes bras.

Ne pleure pas,

ne pleure pas.

Mon ange, je t’en supplie ne pleure plus.

Ne pleure pas.

Ne pleure pas.

Je ne pourrais pas supporter

de te revoir pleurer.

Alors dans cette étreinte,

je te le dis,

Je te le crie,

Mon ange ne pleure pas.

Mon ange… Je suis là.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ! 
> 
> Le défi a été lancé sur le groupe Discord Good Omens Français, si vous voulez le rejoindre, contactez-moi ou bien un lien est dans la description de la série ^^


End file.
